the_sudric_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Filler Race
The Great Filler Race is the fifth episode of The Sudric Legends. Plot At Knapford Station, numerous engines are gathered for a race from Knapford to Vicarstown, collect a truck, and make it back. Countless more vehicles are gathered nearby in the audience. The race is commentated on by Mike and Rex, and once the sponsors are out of the way and the Fat Controller arrives, the race begins! The race is off to a good start, with Connor and Caitlin in the lead. Donald and Douglas are the first out of the competition, as they crash near a roadway bridge. Shortly after this, Philip arrives at Knapford, ready to race. Unfortunately for him, Arthur tells him the race has already started, and the two race off. Meanwhile, Percy and Rosie are the next ones out of the race, as Percy falls onto a raft and drifts out to sea, while Rosie heads down an abandoned line, derails, and races through a forest. Following this, Thomas falls off a cliff and is taken away on a lorry, losing his chances of winning. Godred and Catherine also fall off a cliff, causing Culdee to recall the time he had to help Shane Dooney conquer his fear of heights. After this, the engines begin arriving in Vicarstown, but the path is blocked by Frank and a goods train. Connor stops, claiming he forfits, allowing James to race ahead. James does, but ends up smashing into the train, clearing the path, and allowing Connor and the others to advance. Connor attempts to collect a truck at the Dieselworks, but realizes he doesn't have a front coupling, and has to use a turntable. Caitlin takes his truck during the process, forcing Connor to take another and leave. Phillip gets the next truck, and Murdoch arrives for the following, but so does Hank. The two face off, but nobody wins after a long line of diesels surge forward, knock over a crane, and block everyone's path. Amongst the chaos, Stephen arrives for his truck. Back on the mainline, Timothy, Neville, an Unnamed Green Steam Engine and an Unnamed Green Diesel Engine crash next. During all of this, Connor decides to take a nap, but is woken up by Philip shortly after, and the two continue on towards Knapford, knocking Bill and Ben out of the race in the process. Connor races past Molly and an Unnamed Black Steam Engine in the process as well. Connor arrives at Knapford, but crashes, leading to a massive pile up involving the rest of the racers, as well as the destruction of half of Knapford Station. Through a twisted turn of events, Henrietta crosses the finish line, making Toby the winner of the Great Race. This leads to the Fat Controller fleeing the scene, and the opening of Toby's Disco Shed. "Stephen finally reached Knapford Station at the hour of twenty minutes past two, a.m. There was no welcome party." Characters The Sudric Legends *Ryan *Gordon *Ninja Buddy North Western Railway *Thomas *Henry *James *Percy *Toby *Donald and Douglas (Douglas doesn't speak) *Diesel *Bill and Ben *Murdoch *Hank *Arthur *Rosie *Billy *Charlie *Jenkins *Den *Philip *John *The Fat Controller *Dart *Dennis and Norman (don't speak) *Henrietta (doesn't speak) *Edward (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Stepney (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Harvey (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Bash and Dash (cameo) *Ferdinand (cameo) *Sidney (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Timothy (cameo) *Marion (cameo) *Samson (cameo) *Logan (cameo) *Victor (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) *Skiff (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Hector (cameo) *The Ballast Spreader (cameo) Ulfstead Castle *Stephen (doesn't speak) Arlesdale Railway *Mike *Rex *Frank *Jock (cameo) Culdee Fell Railway *Godred *Shane Dooiney *Patrick *Culdee (doesn't speak) *Catherine (cameo) Sodor Construction Company *Jack (cameo) *Alfie (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Byron (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Ned (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) Sodor Search & Rescue Centre *Harold (doesn't speak) *Belle (cameo) *Flynn (cameo) *Butch (cameo) The Mainland *Flying Scotsman *Spencer (cameo) *Connor *Caitlin The Magic Railroad *Magic Railroad Zealots (cameo) Duck's Organisation *Duck (Mini) (cameo) Other *Splatter and Dodge (cameo) *Timothy (cameo) *Gator (cameo) *Ashima (cameo) *Vinnie (cameo) *Gina (cameo) *Frieda (cameo) *Axel (cameo) *Raul (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *D199 (cameo) *''Unnamed Green Tender Engine (cameo) *''Unnamed Black Tank Engine ''(cameo) *''Unnamed Small Green Diesel Engine ''(cameo) *''Unnamed Small Blue Diesel Engine ''(cameo) *''Unnamed Small Red Diesel Engine ''(cameo) *''Unnamed Large Green Diesel Engine ''(cameo) *''Unnamed Blue Diesel Engine (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *George (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *The Terence Family (cameo) A citizen also speaks, he is voiced by OliverTheGWR11 Trivia *This episode takes place 3 months before the Thomas & Friends special 'The Great Race'. *This episode has the largest amount of characters to appear *When Rosie flies off the ledge, the Dixie horn from 'The Dukes of Hazard' is heard. *This is the first episode to have its own music, the disco remix of Toby's theme composed by EdwardTheGreat248. *One shot of this episode was filmed by Thomasfan89. *The end credits are a reference to James May's Toy Stories, specifically the Great Train Race episode. Goofs *Jack's face is round instead of square, this is due to his Ertl model being used. Gallery Greatraceaudience.JPG Concon.jpg Philip.jpg Jenkins.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Filler Episodes